Pressure controlled and pressure control valves have wide applications. There are a few that are suitable for maintaining a set pressure for a pneumatic article for example, a pneumatic tire, pneumatic bed, and pressurized tanks. Many of these are diaphragm valves that only use the diaphragm as an actuator but another element, for example a poppet valve is used as the on/off valve.
There are situations where the pressure control valve set pressure needs to be easily changed according to different applications and which can be easily set by a manufacture or a service facility. Furthermore, it is desired to deter the end user from changing the set pressure.
On the other hand, there are situations where it is desired to have the pressure controlled valve easily adjustable by the end user. One situation example is for self inflatable pneumatic tires. Tire companies make the same tire for a variety of makes and models of motor vehicles and the manufacturer of each make and model has its preferred set pressure. While adjustable regulators or pressure controlled valves are known, they are constructed in a fashion that prevents usage for self-inflatable objects.
It is highly desired to have a pressure controlled valve that can be easily adjusted from the exterior of the valve housing to accommodate the different pneumatic pressures to eliminate the need to replace a valve regulator for each make and model.
What is also needed is a pressure controlled valve that is economical to build and is easily adjustable from its exterior to accommodate different pneumatic pressures for use in a self-inflatable object. What is also needed is a valve that is also used as a pressure actuator to reduce the number of parts and provide for a more economical valve. What is also needed is a pressure controlled valve that is suitable for use with different fluids. What is also desirable is a pressure controlled valve that can be easily pre-set to one of a variety of set pressures depending on the application at the manufacturing or assembly facility but deters the end user from undesirably and inadvertently adjusting the set pressure.